The Mystery!
by DarknessEclipse342
Summary: The girls just lost there loving father, the Professor. Blossom decides they need to take a break from this sadness, so she is taking them on a vacation for 3 months. But when they arrived for their vacation, murders of young girls start. The girls can't help but stick their noses in. But 4 mystery and Hot guys showed up. It is the Rowdy Ruff Boys who are trying to solve it!
1. Chapter 1

1 Prologue

That day...

The rain wouldn't stop falling...

Bubbles wasn't being "The Joy and the Laughter."

She sobbed in her hands, never stopping...

Blossom was distracted from her role as " Commander and the Leader."

She only hugged Bubbles and Bunny...

Buttercup trying hard not to cry...

She was living up to her nickname "The Toughest Fighter."

Bunny was crying in her big sister's arms.

Her nickname "The Cheery Adventurous" wasn't there anymore.

"I don't believe this shit! The Professor would never disappear and leave use behind!"

Buttercup screamed...

Few day's later...

The Utonium sister's stand in front of an new grave.

Their father's empty coffin sat in the grave...

The police told the girls how sorry they were...

They couldn't even find their father's body...

Buttercup was having a hard time containing her fury and sadness...

"I don't believe those damn asshole's! The Professor is still alive! I know it!"

Buttercup said...

The Mystery in Italy!

It's been months science the Professor's disappearance.

Blossom walking down the hallway.

Her employ's have been keeping her busy and stressful...

She was the boss after all.

She sighed.

Then it hit her like a speeding arrow.

She picked up her cell phone up.

She quickly dial a number.

"Hello, yes. I want 4 plane tickets to Italy please. Also make those tickets top class. I want them to arrive to my house in a hour. Also I want a flight that is leaving Italy in one day before tomorrow. Yes, thank you very much..."

Blossom said into her phone.

She gave the person, her address to her house.

" Angel, can you please come to my office , please." Blossom said into her work hotline.

"Coming right away." she heard her young assistant said thought the phone.

In 10 seconds, a beautiful blonde hair and blue eye's women enter Blossom's office.

"What do you need Miss. Blossom?" Angel asked

"Angel, you don't have to be formal with me. Just call me Blossom. I need you to do me a big favor. I want you to contact my sister's and tell them to pack their bag, we are going on a long vacation. But there is something in for you if you do this job for me. You get to go on a free trip in Hawaii and it will be all pay for." Blossom said to her assistant.

Her assistant nodded.

"Thank you so much Blossom! I will do it right away!" her excited assistant shouted.

"Oh one more thing Angel, tell my sister's to meet me at my house with their bags packed." Blossom said to Angel.

Angel nodded and skipped out of the her office.

Blossom stood up from her chair, her long red hair swept over her shoulder.

She stacked her paper's in a neat pile and she shut down her computer(after she saved all her documents in a file.)

She hurry to her car..

She wanted to hurry to her house to get ready to meet her sister's.

When she pulled into her drive way, she saw her sisters.

Waiting for her.

"What is so important for us to pack are bags and come to you're house, Blossom!" Buttercup shouted.

"I'll explain to you all when we get inside." Blossom said

Hi there reader's! I am trying a different writing style. So if you are confuse. I am sorry! I am not trying to confuse you! Hoped you enjoyed reading the Prologue. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the PowerPuff Girls or the RowdyRuff Boy's! They all belong to Craig McCracken! Reading the Fanfiction called "Retracing Steps" had inspired to write a mystery and romance fanfiction, just saying I like mystery, romance, and Suspense fanfiction, to so I decided to write a mystery and romance fanfiction of the PowerPuff Girls! I do own this idea and the story! So please send in some reviews on fanfiction. I am also posting this on my facebook to.

Ddd665.


	2. 2 Chaper I: Italy

2 Chapter I: Italy!

Buttercup was in a really bad mood!

What was replaying in her mind was the talk last night at her oldest sister's house.

Flashback

Buttercup, Bubbles, and Bunny had arrived at the same time.

"Why did we have to meet up Blossom here?" Bubbles said.

Buttercup turn to her and shook her head.

"I am not sure, but I want to know why we had to pack are bags! I bet we are going on a trip!" Bunny said really excited.

"Ugh, these two are annoying!" There black haired sister thought!

Buttercup turn to open her duffle bag, to pull out her green ipod.

But her squealing sister's caught her attention.

She looked up to see her oldest sister drive in her pink car.

She throw her green ipod back into her duffle bag.

Mumbling about not listing to her music...

"Girls we are going on a vacation. I bought something for each of you." Blossom said.

She threw me a pair of new ear buds, Bubbles an Italian language book, and Bunny a camera.

"Grazie mille, Blossom!" Bubbles said

Buttercup smiled and nodded!

Bunny gave Blossom a tackle hug.

"I am all glad that you like you're gifts. We are heading to Italy, tomorrow so come on in and relax."

Blossom said.

End of flashback.

The Mystery!

So this is how we end up on this stupid plane. Bunny is jumping up and down in her seat.

Blossom was reading a book by James Patterson. (I love James Patterson's books!) Bubbles was reading her Italian language book. " Ugh how much longer are we gonna be on this stupid damn plane!" I shouted. Blossom looked up from her book, Bubbles stop reading her Italian language book onto her lap. Bunny stop jumping in her seat. "Buttercup ,we have one more hour to go. Then we have all day to rest at our beautiful hotel." Blossom said. "Che desiderano Star Hotel, is where we are staying." Bubbles said. "Ugh wake me up when we land." I said and I feel into a blissful dream.

Hour later...

"Wake up Buttercup!" I heard my third oldest sister call my name. " Ugh finale we get to get off the plane." I mumbled. We grabbed our bags. "Cabina, per favore!" Bubbles said. A cab man took our bag's and stuff them into the trunk. "Potete prendere a questo indirizzo?" Bubbles said as she showed him a piece of paper with the address of our hotel. "Si." said the cab driver. " What did he say, Bubbles?" Blossom asked her. "He said, Yes." The cab driver took use to the hotel. Bubbles paid him and said "La ringrazio." Then we walk in and check in. " We got the biggest room here which is room 843." Blossom said. We took a evader to the 27th floor. The evader had really boring evader music. I went to my pocket and pull out my green ipod and plug the distasteful music that is called evader music. I was jamming to Three Day's Grace. Blossom tap my arm and motion me to get off the evader. It took us a while to find our room. But we finale we did. I fell onto our couch. "Finale we are we can relax." I said. Blossom sat on a light red chair. "Yeah I never sat that long for a very long time." Blossom said. Bunny stood on the balcony letting a light breeze in. "She was taking pitchers of the street. "We have an awesome view of the Colosseum!" Bunny said.

Hi readers, hoped you like it! I will give translation down below the Disclaimer. Oh yeah pretty please send in reviews! :) Oh yeah Wishing Star Hotel is just a hotel that I made up, so to let you know that there is no hotel called Wishing Star Hotel in Italy! Disclaimer: I don't own the PowerPuff Girls or the RowdyRuff Boy's! They belong to Craig McCracken!

Che desiderano Star Hotel. (Wishing Star Hotel.)

Cabina, per favore! (Cab, please!)

Potete prendere a questo indirizzo? (Can you please take us to this address?)

Si (Yes)

La ringrazio (Thank you.)

Ddd665


	3. Chapter 3

3 Chapter II

The girls are relaxing at a pizza place in down town Italy.

"Okay tomorrow we are going to split up and do what ever we want and we will meet back at the hotels lounge." Blossom said. " Great I get to go shopping at one of those cool stores!" Bubbles said. "I get to see the Colosseum and the Piazza Navona that was built by Emperor Domitian in 86 AD!" Bunny squealed. "I am going to that awesome book store that we pass on the way here." Blossom said. They turn to Buttercup, " I am heading to a music store and have my iPod fixed and might as well buy some music." Buttercup said. "We seated for 12 minutes when is a server coming?!" Bubbles said. A beautiful blonde hair women took a seat at the far end. "Omg that is Cliare Nicalon!" Bubbles squeaked. "Who?" Buttercup said. Bubbles gasped, and said "I can't believe you don't know Cliare Nicalon! She the main star for "The Fashion Police!" and also a huge model star in Star Weekly!" "I heard she has a vacation home in Italy." Blossom said. "She is also the biggest traveler, she has 3 house in Italy, Peru, Venice, Canada. If I am correct." Bunny said. Then a pretty server came over. Bubbles try not to gag at the waitress perfume. "I like you're perfume." Bubbles said. "Oh honey it isn't perfume it is Cherry Berry Lip Gloss." She said. Bunny order Hawaiian pizza, Bubbles order the Cheese pizza, Buttercup order Meat pizza, and finally Blossom ordered Vaganbles pizza. The waitress left to place in there orders. "Hey look it is Cliare." Bubbles said pointing to the famous star.

The Mystery!

The star was talking into her phone. You can tell she was angry and scared at the same time. "Bunny what is she saying?" I said. "Bubbles she is saying "Mi lasciate solo! And "IO mio odio!" Bunny said. "What?" Buttercup said. "Bubbles what does that mean?" Blossom said.

"She said "Leave me alone!" and "I hate you!" Wow who ever she is talking to is probably made her really upset." I said. "Shh she is saying and she got off the phone." Bunny said. " So what did she said?" Buttercup said. "Something like this, "Accidenti che scatto di stalker! Ma perche non mi chiama!" I think she said stalker, but that is only English spoken." Bunny said. " She said "Damn that jerk of a stalker! But why does he keep on calling me!" This makes me worried, a stalker who keeps on calling you." I said. " Girls remember you promise you wouldn't snoop into anything that is not are busyness and look here comes her body guard." Blossom said. Bunny sharpen her eye's at that man. She wasn't trusting that man, but as soon as Cliare Nicalon saw him, she was less tense and she was smiling. They walk out together. Their food arrived shortly afterwards. The girls quickly ate and payed for the food and left. They were passing a basket ball court full of guys. Buttercup began to watch the match. "Buttercup." Blossom called. "I'll catch up with you later, okay." I said. "Okay Buttercup. But do you have you're phone on you?" Blossom called to me. I nodded and she waved and began to run after Bubbles and Bunny. I put my eye's back to the basket ball court. I guy with jet black hair and forest green eye's had the basketball. The other team tried to stop him. But he dodge every single player, then he slam dunk. Then the buzzer rang telling everybody the game is over, the loser time were out of breath and sweating a lot! But the other team had smug looks on their faces. Then the same dude turn his eye's on me. He wink at me. I blew a fuse and left. But without seeing one of the players jab him in the rib cage. I stormed away from the court. Then I heard a deep voice behind me. I turn around to find the same dude from the basketball game. "Avete gia sceso per me babe? Macredo che Cuoido mandarmi con una delle sue frecce!" He said. I raise a brow. "Hey the names Butch, sweet heart. What's you're?" Butch said. " None of you're damn busyness!" I said. I try to walk away but he blocked my way. " Tell me you're name, I told you mine, it is only fair." Butch said. I try to find a way out, he notice. "That ally is a dead end, the street is busy, you'd get stuck in a bunch of tourist!" he said. "Ugh fine I will tell you my name. It's Buttercup and now leave me alone!" I said. "Oh no, I want one more thing, you will go out with me." he said and then he smiled, showing off fang like teeth. "NO!" I shouted. "No huh don't you want to meet up with you're sisters! "Fine, I'll go on a date with you!" I shouted. "Okay Butterfly, I will pick you up at 9 o'clock!" Butch said and then he walked away, spinning a basketball on his finger. Leaving a pissed off Buttercup. She stomped her way back to the hotel.

Few minutes later.

Buttercup open the door nearly taking the door off it hinges! Blossom, Bubbles, and Bunny looked up to find a pissed off Buttercup. "What's wrong BC, you look pissed." Bunny said. "I have a stupid date with a damn ass guy named BUTCH!" Buttercup screamed! Blossom was thanking the gods that their room was sound prof. Bubbles squealed! "What time is the date?" Blossom asked. "9." Buttercup said. "Then lets find an outfit for you're date!" Bubbles shouted as she dragged her sister along!

I stood in front of my little bro's place. I kicked the doors open and then they slammed shut. "Butch don't break the damn doors again!" Boomer shouted. I found him on the computer. "Yo little bro, I'm here to ask a favor." I said this caught his attention. He turned around. " What do you want?!" he said. "Guarda il suo per me, lil bro." I said as I flew a pitch of the black hair girl. " Dawero, di nuovo?" my lil bro said. "Che cosa singnifica?!" I said with a arch brow. "Non vi ricordate Rose?" Boomer said. "Chi?" I said. "Questo e cio che intend dire." He said. I just stared off thinking "Who's Rose."

Hello readers! I am stopping here because I am so tired I can't keep my eyes open, but lets do the Disclaimer: I don't own the PowerPuff Girls or the RowdyRuff Boys, they belong to Craig McCracken! But I do own the story, the idea's! Now to translating!

Translating:

Guarda il suo per me, lil bro.( Look her up for me, lil bro.)

Dawero, di nuovo? (Really, again?)

Che cosa singnifica?! ( What do you mean again?!)

Non vi ricordate Rose? ( Don't you remember Rose?)

Chi? (Who?)

Questo e cio che intend dire. (That is what I mean.)


	4. Chapter 4

4 Chapter III: The Date!

Hi readers sorry for the long wait. :) I had a writers block and I couldn't get rid of it till now. :)

Blossom: Yay you're finally updating the story! :)

Me: I had to think and rest my brain to continue this story! :)

Buttercup: WHAT THE HELL YOU MAKE ME WEAR A FREAKING DRESS AND DATE A JACK ASS WHO IS A PERVERT AND YOU FINALLY DECIDE TO UPDATE THIS STORY!

Me: *covering my ears*

Bubbles: Oh come on Buttercup it wasn't that bad and don't curse!

Me: *Nodding and grabbed a cookie and stuff it into Buttercups mouth!* Okay on with the story! :)

There were 5 dress on the grown. Bubbles was holding up a bright green short sleeveless dress. "No way in hell am I wearing that!" I said to Bubbles. She began to pout, "Come on Buttercup, the dress's brings out you're eye's and it's in you're size too!" Bubbles said. " I don't think he is coming." I said as I cross my arms. Blossom looked out the window. " I don't think that Dark green car is not saying." Blossom said. "Shit!" I said. Bubble and Bunny grabbed me and drag me to the bathroom. "Hey let me go!" I shouted. "No." They said. They shut the door behind them. Blossom could hear cursing and screaming in the bathroom but she didn't moved. She knew Bubbles was winning this battle. Bubbles and Bunny come out of the bathroom and shutting the door and locking it so Buttercup couldn't get out. "It took a while to convince her to put on the dress." Bubbles said. Bubbles hurried towards her bag. She pulled out a small bag. Buttercup shouted "I got the stupid dress on now can you unlock the damn door!" Bunny quickly unlock the bathroom door. Buttercup was wearing a the bright green sleeveless dress. They heard a knock but before Buttercup could leave she was force to wear make up.

The Mystery!

Bubbles quickly open the door while Bunny pushed Buttercup out of the door. Then they quickly closed the door. There stood an angry Buttercup and a guy who was staring at her. He look at her up and down. "Let's get this damn date over with!" Buttercup said as she march away. He stared after her with a smirk playing on with his face.

Butch open his car for his date who quickly got in even though she is wearing high heels. ( Note: Her feet are killing her! ) Then he went to the drivers seat and began the engine, the engine let out a roar and they speeded away. "Where are we going?" Buttercup said. " Potrai vedere." I said, "Would you speak in damn god English!" Buttercup shouted at him, "Okay." He said. He turned into the park in lot. He stopped his car and got out and close the door and he opens his dates door. "Thanks." Buttercup said. They walked into a fancy restaurant. We were quickly seated.

As soon as we were seated, a waitress came over. "Che cosa beve?" the waitress said. "What did she said?" I asked Butch. "She wants to know what we would like to drink." he said. "I'll have water." I said. "Due acque." Butch said as he sent the waitress a wink. She blushed as she wrote down what we want, then she quickly left. I looked out the window and notice sitting near the window was the famous model Claire. "What are you looking at?" Butch asked. " I am looking at that women over there." I said as I pointed to the women sitting across the room near the window. "I want to ask her to sign this piece of paper for my sister." I said as I got up. I quickly walk across the room. "Um excuse me are Claire?" I asked. She looked up. "Yes." She said. "My little sister is a big fan of you're her name is Bubble can you give her you're autograph please." I said. She smiled. "Of course anything for a fan." she said. She took the paper from me. She begging writing something in Italian and then signed her name. "Thank you very much." I said. "You're welcome." She said. I walked back to Butch. " What were you doing?" Butch asked as he smirked. " I was getting one of my sisters favorite model's autograph." I said. " Why?" he asked. " My sister Bubbles is a huge fan of Claire's science she was 12 year's old. We saw her early today." I said. "Ah." he said. " Can I tell you something?" I said. "Shoot it." he said. "When we were in this café, we listen to one of her phone call's. She said something about a stalker and she looked scared and really angry then she left." I said. " Well that is really common for famous people, they have super fans that turn into stalkers." He said. " I think it's more than a stalker." I thought to myself. I nodded are waitress came back. "Cosa vuole da mangiare?" She asked. " FACCIO in modo che il salmone con le melanzane fritte." Butch said. "I'll have the same." I said. "La stessa cosa per la ragazza." Butch said and gave the waitress another wink as he handed mine and his menu's to the waitress, who quickly grab them and walked away.

: ) sorry for the cliffhanger! But what is going to happen on the next chapter? Well continue reading to find out.

Buttercup: *Mumbling curse words.*

Me: I am not going to ask.

Blossom: *Sitting on the couch reading a book.*

Bubbles: Dark-chan here is a cookie.

Me: Thank you Bubbles.

Translation:

Potrai vedere. ( You'll see.)

Che cosa beve? ( What would you like to drink?)

Due acque.( Two waters please.)

Cosa vuole da mangiare? (What would you like to eat?)

FACCIO in modo che il salmone con le melanzane fritte. ( I'll have the salmon with the fried eggplant.)

La stessa cosa per la ragazza. (The same for the young lady.)


End file.
